


Cherry Pie

by orphan_account



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-10
Updated: 2012-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-30 21:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike dances for his daddy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry Pie

harvey had to blink hard four times, and even rub his eyes to try to clear them up. mike ross, his _associate_ mike ross, with the brain and the lips and the— _mike_ was dancing on his boss’s desk. harvey barely registered the tune he’d been jerking his hips to, picking it up as _cherry pie_ by warrant. why the hell was he..

“mike, what the hell are you doing?”

he just bit his lip, grinning. 

“i’m dancing, daddy.”

his eyes were hooded, mouth bitten and red. the song was nearing the end, and harvey was close to losing it.

when the sound finally stopped, mike walked up to his mentor.

harvey smirked. “you know this song is about vagina, right?”

mike just smacked the back of his head, grinning.


End file.
